


Some Kind Of Hold On Me

by KatStark



Series: Some Kind Of Hold On Me [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cop Jared, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Hooker Jensen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Cop Jared comes home to his boyfriend, who has a special night in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind Of Hold On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexisJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisJane/gifts).



> My gift to the amazing alexisjane as part of the spn_j2_xmas exchange. I can't articulate how much I adore you, hon, so I hope you enjoy this little story as a small token of my affection. I was thrilled to get to write for you and I did my best to fill your prompt.
> 
> My submission for December's smpc. Many thanks to two of my favourite fangirls deansdirtybb and sleepypercy for the beta reads, even if one of you discouraged me from writing Jared as a Mountie.
> 
> As my last fic of 2014, this will be the last fic titled with Def Leppard lyrics. A trope which worked surprisingly well this year. I'll have to find a new band for 2015, since I'm exceptionally lazy.

The door swings shut behind Jared and he exhales a deep sigh, the same way he does at the end of every shift. He kicks off his shoes and removes his sidearm, locking it away in the gun safe high in the hall closet.

 

"Jensen," he calls. "You home, sweetheart?"

 

He doesn't hear a response so he wanders through the empty apartment until he spots a faint glow of light beckoning from the master bedroom. Jared stops short in the doorway, hand on his loosened tie, when he spots Jensen lounging in the reading chair. A circle of lamplight pulls all focus to Jensen, and Jared's mouth goes dry when he takes in the sight of Jensen dressed in Jared's dress uniform shirt and hat, and what appears to be nothing else. Correction. He's wearing tight white briefs that Jared gets a glimpse of when Jensen slings one leg over the arm of the chair and regards Jared lazily.

 

"You're late, Detective." One hand drags over the obvious outline of Jensen's cock, visibly hard and stretching the front of his briefs.

 

Jared grins at the words until he sees the lack of joke in Jensen's eyes. He straightens up and his cock surges with interest. "Yessir. Couldn't be helped."

 

"Take off your clothes and kneel in front of me. You need to prove how sorry you are for keeping me waiting."

 

The coiled tension in Jensen's tone has Jared weak with want and the desire to submit. Licking his lips nervously, Jared quickly removes his tie, shirt, dress pants, socks and boxer briefs. He folds them in a neat pile then kneels between Jensen's legs. He feels Jensen's gaze on his skin like a physical touch, especially as it zooms in on the fresh, pink scar tissue on the left side of his upper chest. Jared bows his head slightly, his heart pounding.

 

"Good boy." Jensen sits forward and cups Jared's jaw, tracing his thumb along the sharp contours and then sliding up to brush it across Jared's lips. Jared leans into the touch and presses a gentle kiss to Jensen's thumb before it pulls his bottom lip open. Jared's mouth opens and he sucks the thumb into his mouth, closing his eyes to the bliss of having any piece of Jensen inside him. "Fuck," Jensen moans. "So eager, aren't you, my pet?"

 

Jared moans his assent around Jensen's thumb, suckling the digit intently. He whimpers when Jensen pulls it away but stops immediately at Jensen's scolding tone.

 

"Uh uh. You will take what I give and nothing more. Is that clear?" Jared's chin is yanked up and he meets Jensen's intense gaze, the deep green darkened by the visor on the police cap.

 

"Yessir." Jared's face colours with shame and he feels the heat prickling his skin, but he maintains the eye contact Jensen requires.

 

"That's my good boy," Jensen says after a long pause and Jared exhales sharply in relief. "Now suck my cock."

 

Lunging forward eagerly, Jared noses his way under the long shirt tails to find Jensen's cock in its cotton prison. He mouths it through the fabric, moaning helplessly as the smell of Jensen's arousal floods his senses. There's a tiny, damp spot at the head of Jensen's prick and Jared slurps at it madly, the taste of Jensen bursting on his tongue. A long sigh escapes Jensen's lips and Jared hums happily, tonguing the fabric until it's translucent and he can see the rosy crown of Jensen's cock. He looks up, hands on the waistband of Jensen's briefs, seeking permission to remove them.

 

Jensen nods, lifting his hips, and Jared pulls the underwear off in one smooth motion. He wants to fling it to the side but he folds it neatly, knowing these little rituals are part of the control Jensen demands in these scenes. Jensen ruffles Jared's hair, pleased with his precision, then looks pointedly at his cock which is peeking out from under the hem of Jared's oversized shirt.

 

Placing his palms on Jensen's knees for balance, Jared kisses and licks his way between Jensen's thighs. He smells the distinct scent of Jensen's soap between his legs, knowing how thoroughly he'd have washed himself after work. He begins to wonder how busy Jensen had been tonight, but as soon as Jensen's gorgeous cock is near his lips, the only thought he has is that he needs it in his mouth. He's nearly drooling with want as he uses his lips to unbutton the bottom few buttons on the shirt to reveal Jensen's flat stomach and give him more space to work.

 

The sigh Jensen gives as Jared sucks him down is one reserved for him. Jared knows that the same way he knows Jensen is the perfect guy for him despite their incredibly different vocations. He slurps and teases, tracing little patterns with his tongue around the crown of Jensen's cock. Loosening his jaw and focusing on breathing slowly through his nose, he takes Jensen deep a few times before returning to the teasing flicks of his tongue. He looks up and sees Jensen watching him intently, plump lips parted and green eyes hooded in pleasure.

 

Jared hums his readiness and Jensen braces his elbows on the arms of the chair as he begins to thrust deep into Jared's throat. Jared relaxes into the face fucking, relishing the way Jensen uses his mouth for his own pleasure. Most of Jensen's life is focused on the pleasure of others and Jared feels honoured to be the one who gives Jensen what he needs.

 

"Fuck! Such a perfect little pet, aren't you?" Jensen groans as he finds a steady rhythm with his thrusts. Jared just closes his eyes, thrilled with the praise. "It would be so perfect to come down your throat. Watch you milk every drop you can from me." Jared can taste the alkaline tang of precome on his tongue and opens his throat, ready to take whatever Jensen wants to give him.

 

It's a surprise and a disappointment when Jensen pulls back, gasping. "But I'm not ready to come yet, no matter how fucking amazing that hot little mouth of yours is and how thirsty you are for my load." Jared can't help himself and leans forward, his tongue out, trying to capture Jensen's cock again. Jensen laces his fingers into the back of Jared's hair and pulls his head back until he can't do anything but look deep into Jensen's face. There's a dangerous expression colouring Jensen's delicate features.

 

"I said I wasn't ready. Are you going to listen, pet? Or do I need to leave so you can spend the night alone and learn your place?"

 

Jared's eyes flare wide in panic. He'd gotten so caught up in his cock-hungry state that he'd forgotten who was in charge. He begs desperately, "Please, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir. I will listen, I promise."

 

Jensen stares at him for another minute, his eyes hard, and Jared feels tears beginning to pool in the corners of his eyes. Jensen's gaze softens at that and he places a soft kiss on each of Jared's eyelids. "Now, go lie down on the bed on your back."

 

Complying immediately, Jared unfolds his long frame from his cramped kneeling position and stretches out on his huge bed. Jensen saunters over, toying with the buttons on the collar of Jared's shirt, its too-large size much more obvious when Jensen is standing. He unbuttons it fully and lets it hang open, his hand travelling down to jack his cock lazily as he studies Jared on the bed.

 

Reaching out, Jensen trails his fingers lightly over Jared's skin from his ankle to waist. Jared's cock twitches and dances as Jensen's fingers glide tantalizingly close, which makes Jensen smile fondly. "I knew you could be a good boy." He continues his thorough exploration of Jared's abdomen and chest but studiously avoids the puckered scar tissue, his fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake.

 

It takes more control than he thought he had for Jared to stay still through Jensen's tactile exploration. It was much easier when Jensen would tie him up and spend hours exploring every inch of Jared's body, but his master is clearly testing his limits tonight, and Jared is determined not to fail again. He focuses on his breathing and waits. Soon after, Jensen rewards Jared's restraint by joining him on the bed and straddling his face, placing small kisses on Jared's stomach as he lowers his buttocks over Jared's face.

 

"Eat my ass," Jensen commands, knees tight to Jared's ears and parting his cheeks.

 

Jared wastes no time in getting his tongue on Jensen's hole. He licks and probes the furled entrance until it opens to his touch and he is able to slide his tongue just inside. Jensen groans and grinds down against the sensation so Jared pokes his tongue out to press deeper as Jensen's hole welcomes the invasion. The ease of opening tells Jared that he isn't the first one in Jensen's fine ass tonight and the usual mix of jealousy and lust stirs his guts and makes his cock twitch as he tongue-fucks his dom.

 

Saliva runs down his cheeks as he slurps and swirls his tongue inside Jensen, pressing as deep as Jensen's sweet pucker lets him. Jared's jaw is aching by the time Jensen raises his hips. He lets Jared catch his breath as he reaches for the pump bottle of lube on the bedside table. Slicking up his fingers, Jensen slides two into his own ass at the same time he lowers his balls into Jared's waiting mouth. Jared rolls the delicate spheres in his mouth, focusing pressure and suction on one then the other, as Jensen works his ass open with slick fingers.

 

"Open!" Jensen commands when he is ready and Jared lets his jaw fall lax.

 

Jensen extricates himself from Jared's mouth and moves down the bed to straddle Jared's hips, keeping his back to Jared. The curved tail of the shirt covers Jensen's ass as he lowers himself onto Jared's cock, depriving him of that beautiful sight, which seems incredibly unfair to Jared. When Jensen lays back against Jared's chest with his feet planted on either side of Jared's hips, fucking himself on Jared's thick cock, Jared loses any desire to complain. And when Jensen grabs him and pulls his head forward to kiss him furiously as he rides, Jared is lost to any sensation but perfect bliss.

 

Eventually, Jensen's legs give out from supporting his thrusting hips, and he pulls off to turn and face Jared. He is a beautiful monster in his carnal fever, the police cap and shirt serving to emphasize his power and passion.  Jared is desperate to obey when Jensen impales himself on Jared's cock again, his eyes locked on Jared's. "Fuck me," Jensen instructs.

 

Jared nearly cries with relief as his hips are free to do what they've been aching to do for what seemed like hours. He grabs Jensen's hips and holds him down tightly as he pistons into him. Jensen gasps when Jared hits his sweet spot and he grabs Jared's hair, pulling his head forward.

 

"Who is the master here?" he demands, inches from Jared's face.

 

"You, Sir!" Jared pants.

 

"And who do you belong to?"

 

"You, Sir!"

 

"Damn straight." He shoves Jared back against the bed. "That means you will not come until I say."

 

"No, Sir." Jared grits his teeth, clinging desperately to the razor-thin edge of his climax.

 

Jensen's fingers press into the scar on Jared's shoulder. "And that also means that you will not die until I say," he snarls, his voice breaking.

 

"Jensen," Jared cautions, stilling his hips and cupping Jensen's jaw. Jensen shakes the touch away angrily, one tear escaping his eye to trail down his cheek.

 

"I did not say you could stop and I did not give you leave to use my name!" Jensen's voice is harsh with emotion and prolonged arousal.

 

Jared sees the fear and pain behind his boyfriend's eyes but recognizes that this physical connection is what Jensen needs right now. They can talk later. He renews his pounding thrusts, angling his hips to peg Jensen's prostate repeatedly. Jensen whimpers and closes his eyes.

 

"May I get you off, Sir?" Jared asks.

 

"Yes," Jensen groans.

 

Jared moves his hand to Jensen's cock and starts jacking it quickly. Jensen leans forward and presses his mouth to the healing bullet wound on Jared's chest, giving Jared little room to work. He uses the sweat between their bellies to slick his strokes, and it doesn't take long for Jensen to spray his release, his mouth still pressed to Jared's scar.

 

"Come!" Jensen commands, his voice like broken glass.

 

A half-dozen more thrusts and Jared comes, back straining as he arches into Jensen, spraying deep and bathing in the pleasurable knowledge that he's the only one who gets to have Jensen so completely. Jensen's clients get to be with his body, but only Jared gets to be with Jensen. The true Jensen.

 

Jared is lost to ecstatic thought until dampness alerts him that his Jensen is currently weeping against Jared's shoulder.

 

"Baby, you alright?" Jared asks quietly, stroking Jensen's hair.

 

"Yeah," Jensen replies, his voice ragged.

 

"You know I'm okay, right? I'm safe. I'm alive."

 

"Yeah," Jensen sniffles. "But it was your first day back since…" Jensen's voice breaks completely and he turns and mumbles into Jared's shoulder.

 

"C'mon, sweetheart. What was that?"

 

Jensen turns his head to glare at Jensen. "I was worried, okay. I was worried sick all day."

 

"Too worried to fuck?" Jared laughingly inquires and he is thrilled when the question drives a small laugh out of Jensen too, both of them already knowing the answer.

 

"So worried I had to fuck more than usual.  You should have seen Jeff after our session this afternoon," Jensen pauses and looks a little embarrassed.  "I might have broken him."

 

Jared chuckles and kisses Jensen fondly. "Well, we can't have you breaking your clients or we're gonna have to find a cheaper place to live, so you're going to need to stop worrying. I did this job for 15 years with no gunshot wounds. There's no reason to believe another will be coming my way anytime soon. And besides, I lived through it. I'm here. I'm safe."

 

"You almost didn't," Jensen counters, his voice getting small and his green eyes shining with fear and unshed tears.

 

"But I did," Jared replies.

 

"Promise you won't die," Jensen blurts.

 

"Jensen--"

 

"Promise!"

 

"Okay, my love. I promise."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments = pie. Please feed me delicious pie by commenting.


End file.
